The parents are away, so the little demons play
by GeekyGirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: Kagome and Sess go out for a night, and well they leave their twin daguhters home alone...
1. Chapter 1: While the parents are away

Blah blah blah. I'm bored and well I thought of this..............

**The Parents are away, So the little demons play.**

It's 6 PM and the Taisho house hold was quiet, at the moment. Kagome and her husband Sesshomaru were at the front to door, getting ready to head out for a night on the town. Leaving their twin daughters at home alone.

"Now, you two." Sesshomaru pointed at his two youngest. "You both know the rules, and I expect you to follow them. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir" Was the unionised reply.

"Now, when we get back this house had better be the same as it was when we left." He said with slightly narrowed eyes. "And -" but he was cut off.

"Daddy, look. We're 16. And we are most definitely NOT our brothers...... So you two can go out and have fun without havingto worry. We won't be having any parties, We won't be bungee jumping off the roof, We won't go off and play with the swords, We won't have the cops called on us for running nude down the street, There will be no TP-ing of houses in the neighborhood, The cars will stay where they are parked and Well, you know we won't be calling any girls over to take up to our rooms" Kay said, to her father. Who's eye was now twitching oh so slightly.

"Yeah, Daddy. Kay and I are the ones you DON'T have to worry about. " Was Nykki's smart ass comment.

"Hn, we'll see about that. We're trusting you tonight, prove to us you can handle it and that I have at least two smart children. " Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, Sesshomaru. Lets get going, the girls are fine." Kagome finally spoke up, tugging at her husbands hand. "They know how to handle things, they're not babies anymore. Even though you seem to be denying the fact. " With a smile at her girls she gave each one a hug. Then with a wave and a "See ya girls!" she walked out the door.

"Bye Mom!" Both girls yelled, they look up at their father "Daddy?" Kay asks.

With a tilt of the lips he walks over and hugs his daughters. "Be good you two." He mumbles while kissing each on top of the head.

He was amused when he heard the identical sighs from them. "We know, and we will be." Giving a quick nod he was soon following after his wife, a soft sigh of his own leaving his lips. 'My babies are growing up. They're big girls who don't need me around all the time to take care of them....'

At the car Kagome smiled knowingly at her husband when he finally got into the drivers seat she said. "Sess, don't be so down. You know they'll always need their daddy. No matter how old they get. Just like the boys will always need their mother, but we gotta let them grow. You and I both know that we can't keep them locked away forever. Though I do recall you trying at one point, what was it? When they turned 10?" She waited for the amused nod from her husband, "Well we know how that worked. The poor house was almost destroyed." Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru and gave him a wink.

He laughed slightly and started the car, headingdown the long driveway. His wife was somewhat right, but his girls wouldn't always need him and he knew that. But when they did he would be there in a second for them, taking out whoever got in his way. He'd be lost without his daughters. Sure he had his sons and he loved them very much too but they were so different from his girls, they were idots, that and also his sons were warriors, and had to be taught how to be fearless, to be tough, to be inu men. Just like their father, grandfather and uncle. But his girls......... his babies, so small and innocent. They needed to be protected and loved with care.

With another small sigh Sesshomaru stopped his thoughts there. He was going to have a good night out with his wife, no innteruptions............. He hoped.

The door was slowly shut, making sure that the car had safely gotten out of the driveway. Finally as the door was completely shut and the locks locked, the teens looked at one another, silence is what met their fuzzy puppy ears. Two set of golden brown eyes widen. Silence, it was quite. No noise, only the slight sound of beating hearts was heard through out the whole house. They had the house to themselves. No mom, No dad, No uncle, or cousins, and definitely no ten brothers roaming around. It was just THEM!

Then within seconds of finally getting over the shock of being alone, two very mischievous grin lit up the room.

They knew that they promised their dad to be good, and that they'd stay out of trouble. And they wouldn't get in trouble, well not much anyways...... But that didn't mean that they couldn't have fun too. Fun is something that they would get to have, they never promised not to have fun. So they were in the clear.

And both new exactly what they wanted to do, Something that they hadn't gotten to do in sooooooooo long! They weren't supposed to do it, and they knew that. But hey, girls just wanna have fun, right? This was the best form of entertainment for them, they wouldn't get into to much trouble and they wouldn't be doing anything extremely stupid like their brothers would have been doing if they where home alone.

With the smirks in place and the idea planted, all they needed to do was make it happen.

"Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin' Nyk??" Kay asked her identical copy.

"Ohhh, yeah." Nykki grabbed her sisters hand and dragged her into the kitchen. "Where they at?" She asked while sniffing around in the cabinets.

"In the back of the bottom one, on the left!" Kay said running over to said cabinet. Nykki was soon to follow right behind Kay, she knelt next to her sister and looked over Kay's shoulder. "Find em?"

"Yesssssss!" was the hisseed responce. Kay leaned in and slowly came back out, with her, a case of energy drinks. With a wicked smile she set it down and reached back in pulling another case out. "One for you and one for me." was her explanation for the second case.

Nykki nodded at her sister, "You do know that they'll kill us right?" She looked at Kay with a silly grin on her face.

"The boys won't do crap. You know it and I know it. They're all a bunch of idiots, they'll think someone 'stole' their energy drinks." Kay rolled her eyes, don't get it wrong. She loves her brothers to death, but they are a bunch of morons who have like a two track mind. Food, and girls.

Both girls stood up, each holding a case of drinks.

Energy drinks for demons, especially young demons like them it was like crack. Except it's not addicting, but it gave you an amazing rush..... that lasted a whole lot longer than normal. It was like the ultimate sugar high for demons, They did it a couple times before. But the last time they did do it, they didn't sleep for like 4 days and had to stay outside because they were running around so much their mom was afraid something would happen to the house, you know considering that they did accidentally break the front door while try to get though it.

Their brothers thought it was hilarious, but mom and dad, not so much. Sesshomaru had banned energy drinks from the house. But tonight, they planned on doing it anyways. Plus they wouldn't be the only ones to get into trouble, so would their brother. The energy drinks were theirs after all.

With a hop to their steps and a twinkle in their eyes they headed into the living room. The plan was drink all the energy drinks, then do some karaoke.

"You ready for this?" Nykki looked over to Kay with a smirk that could very well over power their father's.

"Very" Kay grinned, She tore open the case and quickly took out a can. Her sister mimicking her.

Then with a pop and a fizz. The girls made a toast : 'Tonight, we have fun. We get loud, get crazy and then get grounded!' and clanked their cans together. Both chugging down the first cans.

Almost instantly they felt the slight tingle in their bones. The jittery feeling in their legs, The slight tremble to their hands, The tick in their tails and The twitch to their ears.

Ohhhyeah, tonight would be amazing.

Then with a round of giggles the girls open their second cans, this time high fives were exchanged before they chugged them down.

The third cans didn't even get a chance to have a toast before they were gone.

Not so slowly cans started piling up on the coffee table, and we weren't counting in ones, we were counting in two's.

By the time the girls had the cases empty, twenty - four cans covered the table. Yes twenty - four, twelve cans for each girl........ each DEMON GIRL!

Kay and Nykki were positively over energized. Both girls were on cloud nine, They could hear each others pounding hearts, The heavy swish sound of tails flyingback and fourth, and The bouncing of feet on the floor. And you could almost hear the million mile thoughts that were racing. They had to start burning it off or they would burst, explode, GO BOOM! They had to run, jump, sing, dance, anything! As long as they weren't sitting!

And with that, they were off. To where..... their bedrooms.

It was hot , and need cooler clothes. They need something different, they didn't want to wear what they had on. No! they were gonna do Karaoke, and they needed to be amazingly dressed...... They just wanted to change. Who cares why they were changing. They just were!

Seconds, was all it took. They had completely transformed from girls with no pzazz to Karaoke DIVA'S!

Kay, looked like a rave party gone bad. White short shorts, and neon thigh high socks. One green and one pink. A black Cami with a purple tie that had orange poke a dots on it. Her black hair was down and it looked like it hadn't been brushed in a week, she had on a hat...... not just any hat but one of those Russian hats, with the fur in it that covered the ears. But she had holes cut so her ears would pop out the top. Then to top it off, she had on her father's favorite belt thing.... the one from a looooonnnnnnnnggggggggggg time ago. That purple and gold one....... Yea you know the one.

Nykki, well she looked like a drunken business woman. With her Short black skirt, and knee high socks, again not matching. One was white with stripes and the other black with puppies on them. Her green shirt that had the saying ' I Smile Because I Have No Idea What's Going On!' in black letters. A white suit jacket that she took out of her father's closet, it was huge and hung down past her knees. The arms were rolled up. Her hair was in a nappy bun that had many flowers placed in it. And she had rainbow suspenders on......

Yes, they were looking great.

With nods of approval from both girls, they looked at the stereo system. They didn't have microphones, or a screen to tell them the words. But who gave a crap? They could sing at the top of their lungs and well, they knew almost every word to any song they would be karaoke - ing too.

So with bright smiles that promised fun, pure awesomeness and possibly a little crazyness. Kay quickly walked over popping in a random CD of theirs, turning to volume up to high and waited for a song to start.

The beat started, with her back still turned Kay started to tap her foot along to the beat.

Then the words started.

_Hey…do it now…yeah hey._

Kay spun and pointed at Nykki, who was giggling uncontrollably.

_Yeah, once I was a boogie singer…playin' in a rock & roll band  
I never had no problems, yeah…burnin' down the one night stands  
And everything around me, yeah…got to start to feelin' so low  
And I decided quickly [yes, I did]…to disco down and check out the show_

Walking toward her sister Kay kept the rhythm, hips swaying and feet dancing.

_Yeah, they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted_

_Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die…  
(hey,hey) till you die…yeah, yeah_

Nykki, started dancing. Her body moving easily to the beat. Soon her and Kay were facing each other, sing the same words.

_Well, I tried to understand this…Yeah, huh, I thought that they were out of their minds  
How could I be so foolish, [How could I]…tonight's the hours, the one behind  
So still I kept on fightin'…Wow, loosin' every step of the way (Yeah, what'd you do?)  
I said, "I must go back there"[Got to go back]…and check to see if things still the same_

Both girls were singing at the top of their lungs, bodies moving, they were having so much fun. And it was only still the first song.

_Yeah, they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted_

_Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die…  
Till you die…(Yeah) Wow, till you die  
_

_(Come on…Play some electrified funky music)_

Nykki, moved her hand. Playing the invisible electric guitar. Kay laughed at her sister.

_[Hey, wait a minute] Now first it wasn't easy…changin' rock & roll and minds  
And things were getting shaky…I thought I'd have to leave it behind  
Oh, but now its so much better [It's so much better]…I'm funkin out in ev-er-y way  
But-I'll never lose that feelin' [No I won't]…Of how I learned my lesson that day_

_When they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted_

Kay Started really getting into it. Her tail swished in time with the body, Her ears were moving side to side. SHE HAD THE GROOVE!

_Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die…  
Till you die…oh, till you die_

Both girls shouted out the last parts of the song together.

_(They shouted, Play that funky music) Play that funky music  
(Play that funky music) Got to keep on…Play that funky music  
(Play that funky music) Pl--AY that funky music  
(Play that funky music) Wanna take ya higha now…_

_Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right, yeah_

_Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right_

_Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right, yeah_

They broke into hysterical laughter when the song finished. They hadn't got to do that in forever, and it felt wonderful. It was a great stress reliever. And that was only after one song.......

Kay smiled at Nykki, she may be her twin....... But they were also best friends. There for each other from the begging and will be there till the end.

Nykki looked at Kay, "Hey, you hungry?" She asked, her tail frantically swishing back and forth, She was still full of energy yet, but she was hungry.

Kay Blinked, "Random much?" Her stomach growled it's comment out, she was hungry too. But wow, she sister could really be random.

"I know, but I'm hungry and so are you! Wanna make something?" Nykki was facing the same way as her sister, they were staring out the window....... trying to catch their breath.

"Sure" Kay turned, but stopped dead in her tracks......

He father and mother stood there. Kagome was choking back laughter, but Sesshomaru he was wide eyed and gapping at his daughters..... He had never seen them act like that before, dancing like..... like THAT! When did his **babies** get hips?! And who the hell bought the short shorts? No, not happening..... His girls did not dress like that, they don't know how to dance sexy.... they can't. NOT HIS BABIES!

"Uhhh, Mom, Daddy...." Kay started. Nykki spinning to see her parents too, she had thought she was joking. Well she wasn't!

"MOM! DADDY!" Nykki yelled. "Uh! What are you doing home so soooooon????" Nykki was about to jump out of her skin, and so was Kay....... But they were trying to hide it.

Kagome elbowed her husband. She couldn't talk, because if she tried she's start laughing. Her husbands face was priceless, and well she's got great blackmail on the girls.

Being startled by his wife, Sesshomaru spoke "I forgot my wallet, so we uh came back to get it...." He said in a whisper kind of voice. He should be mad and yelling, but the shock..... He couldn't.

Kay and Nykki looked at each other then at their parents, they had to move or they'd loose their minds. So without even a thought both girls ran, had and fast right out the door. It's hinges snapping and glass shattering. Oh yea, they were gonna be in major trouble later.....

Kagome blinked, and watched as her girls ran. Well she needs to order a new door now, but hey this was great, a broken door won't ruin her night. But tomorrow, that's another story, she would talk to them then. But tonight her husband could handle them, She looked at her husband, he was still in shock. With a sigh, Kagome gave him a slight poke with her purifying powers before walking away into the kitchen to make a call.

Sesshomaru came out of his shock. With a growl he yelled "GIRLS!!!" He was pissed. His girls knew better, he told them no energy drinks ever! But that wasn't the whole issue, he wanted to know about the clothes, short shorts? No. And did Kay have on his sash?! Plus they broke the door. But as soon as he got ahold of them, they were getting a lecture that they'll never forget..... and then he was locking them away. No if ands or but. He knows how to make barriers they can't get out. His wife won't stop him eaither. NO! Kay and Nykki were still pups!

"GIRLS! GET BACK IN THIS HOUSE!!!!" Sesshomaru howled, and the answer he got were two NO WAYS!

Growling again Sesshomaru ran out the door, he had two pups to catch.........

* * *

Alright, I know it sucks. But whatever. It was random and I was bored. So enjoy and tell me what you think. Oh and I'll be updating my other story very soon. I been really busy.


	2. Chapter 2: Grounded

**Grounded.**

Sesshomaru looked at his daughters. He wasn't furious or angry hell he wasn't even feeling any hostility. But he was upset; his girls had gone against him. They had drank those energy drinks even though he had specifically said No more of those things in the house. Now he knew the boys had brought them in and hid them, that was no surprise. His sons hardly ever listen to him. But Kay and Nykki, they never disobeyed him they had always been the ones with the common sense.

And not only that but he had seen the way they were dancing. Who in the hell taught them that? They were still pups; they should not know how to sway their hips..... No scratch that they shouldn't know what hips are let alone HAVE them. Not until they're at least 300.

But back to business. He had to talk to them, they need to be punished.

"You're both grounded."

"What?!" Kay and Nykki yelled in unison.

"Grounded, you are both grounded."

Kay, being the hard headed brave one said, "What for?"

"You and your sister should know exactly what for." And they should, they broke the front door while running from him, then they had knocked down a couple trees in the back yard, plus they had eaten almost all the food in the house. No money wasn't the issue here; it was the fact that they did it and needed to learn responsibility for their actions.

"But Daddy! We didn't do anything.... well bad." Kay knew that they hadn't done anything bad, but they had messed up. They shouldn't have really drunk the energy drinks, but they wanted to have fun. And they had lots of it, so whatever they have to do while grounded they would.

Nykki was thinking along the same lines as her twin. What they did wasn't bad, not compared to what their brothers usually do while they're home alone. But they had messed up, but what the hell getting grounded is worth it, they had major fun.

"It may not have been 'Bad' but you both know better than that. I told you that there were to be no more of those drinks in this house" He raised his hand to stop the yelling before it started. "Yes, I know that your bothers brought it in, and yes they are grounded as well."

Signing both girls knew that they were defeated and had to just get this done with.

"Okay, well then lay it on us. We know you already have a list of chores for us to do while grounded." Kay said while Nykki nodded along, she knew he had a list waiting somewhere.

Looking at his girls Sesshomaru decided that they were spitting images of their mother, except they had the puppy ears, tails and fangs. But each girl had different personalities, Kay being more like her mother: Sweet, sassy, stubborn, innocent, caring, short tempered, and not afraid of a damn thing. Nykki on the other hand was more like her father: Quiet, kept to herself, only had a temper when you crossed the line and trusted very few.

But both did have the same talent as their mother, they could read him like a book. They knew him to well, they knew what to expect from him. And it annoyed the hell out of him.

"You're right, I do. It's in the kitchen on the table. You both need all of them done before you two can get off punishment. But even then, you two are not allowed to leave this house unless, You are with your mother or Me. It seems that you are in need of constant supervision until I say other wise. Understood?" Okay so he knew that he was going out on a limb here, but if he let them out of his sight then who knows what's going to happen?

He knew what would happen; males would see them and get 'Ideas'.......... **No, Not Happening!** So until he thought they were ready, they would be in his sights at all times.

Constant supervision? What the hell? They were 16 and able to take care of themselves. All they did was get hyper and knock down some things...... the boys never got 'Constant supervision' they just got grounded, and the boys did a lot worse then them.

"Constant Supervision?!" Kay, being the one who wasn't afraid to stand up to her father, yelled.

"Yes" Signing a little Sesshomaru sat, waiting for it.

"But daddy! Why?! What we did wasn't that bad. And you know it! The boys have done SO much worse than what we did and they never got this 'Constant Supervision' that you're trying to give us! So we messed up, sorry. We'll do the chores, no problem.... but this stupid new thing is something I won't do!" Kay narrowed her eyes at her father.

"You heard what I said, and you know what I say goes." Sesshomaru glared at his hysterical daughter.

"Hump!" Kay glared one last time at her father and stomped out of the room and into the kitchen.

Nykki, hiding a smile followed her sister.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, signing. Well looks like his at the top of Kay's shit list, and soon he'll be right there at the top of everyone else's list. Now he had to go talk to his sons..... All ten of them.

He should have started having children sooner then not all of them would be in the house now, or he should have just gotten a vasectomy after the first two……

With one last sigh, Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the back of the house, knowing exactly where to find his rambunctious sons.

**********

In the Kitchen:

Kay looked over the list.

Clean the house, top to bottom. All the rooms and do the laundry, yes even your bothers. Make sure it's done right or you'll have to do it over again.

After that, go to your rooms and stay there until I have come to get you.

And then we'll talk more about your punishment later.

Love, your father.

Kay rolled her eyes at the paper and passed it to her sister, who just shook her head. "Wow, that's pretty lame." Nykki crumbled up the paper and tossed it into the table.

"Well, were do you want to start?" Nykki asked her sister.

Huffing Kay looked at Nykki "We'll start here in the kitchen, then work our way across into the living room. Then start upstairs and work our way across again."

"Ugh, okay. Then we'll do the laundry?"

"Yup."

"This sucks. We'll be going at it all day." Nykki huffed.

Sighing Kay nodded, they would be at it all day.

Both girls quietly started cleaning. Doing dishes, cleaning the counters, sweeping, mopping, taking out the trash, and scrubbing down everything. Working slowly into the dining room they swept along the way, finally getting to the huge dining area they started dusting, polishing, vacuuming, wiping down and waxing.

Leaning against the door frame of the living room both girls sighed. It was the biggest room in the house, and it was going to take a while to clean. Looking at each other the girls nodded, they needed to get this done with so they'll be able to at least get some sleep tonight.

Walking into the living room both girls were armed with cleaning supplies and brooms.

Two hours later, they finally finished the living room. And did it look amazing! Shiny, dust free and you could eat off the floor.

"Damn we're good!" Kay gave her sister a high five.

Laughing both girls made their way up the stairs, on hands and knees cleaning the hard wood steps. Nykki was in front of Kay, spraying the steps while Kay would wipe it down. Neither realizing that the step have become slippery.

When at the top of the stairs the girls stopped talking and looked up and down the hall, they could split up here. There were seven bedrooms up here and each had a bathroom attached. Their parents had decided that it was wrong to separate twins.......... So if you haven't figured it out yet Sesshomaru and Kagome had six sets of twins. Ten boys and two girls.

Must be a dog thing.

Anyways other than the bedrooms there was also their father's office up here. So they would clean all the boys' room first then meet in the middle to clean the office. After that they would head down the hall to their parents room, clean in then go down and start laundry.

The girls walked different ways, this wasn't what they had planned down stairs, but hey plans change. It's faster this way.

**********

Three and a half hours, a few disgusting stories and emotional trauma later the two girls stand in front of their father's office, both looking slightly disturbed and a little 'green around the gills'.

"I'm never going to be able to look at them the same again…." Kay closed her eyes and shivered.

"I know, I've never seen such…. I don't even know how to describe it." Nykki gagged a little, happy she hadn't eaten anything for a while.

Looking at each other both girls not so secretly vowed to never enter the rooms of their brothers ever again. They would die first.

Taking a deep breath Kay calmed her stomach and opened her father's office door, at least one of the males in the house knows how to be normal….

Nykki followed her sister. She knew they would be done in her quickly. Their father was a neat freak when it came to his office, or any of his personal space for that matter.

Looking inside the girls decide that his office is perfectly fine and well, they didn't want to go into their parent's bed room. So they would just go start laundry now. They had thrown all the clothes down the shoot earlier.

**********

Making their way down the back stairs to the basement the girls talked about the awful things they saw in their brother's rooms. Both becoming more and more wary of their brothers.

In the basement the girls sighed, this was a lot of laundry…….. A lot lot.

"Okay, Nykki… Uh, you start separating the jeans from the darks. And I'll separate the coloreds from the whites….. We'll have four piles."

Working with a plan made things so much easier. And it helped that they had two washers and dryers.

With the clothes separated and both washers going, Kay and Nykki sat at the small table in the corner. Thinking of something that they could do to keep them occupied.

Then it hit Kay…. "Nykki, isn't there a CD player in that cabinet over there????"

Nykki looked at her sister and then at the cabinet. "Yeah. Why?"

"I'll be right back!" Kay zoomed from the basement and into her room, grabbing a CD she flew back down the stairs.

"Okay!! Look Nykki." Kay showed her sister the cover and a smile appeared on Nykki's face.

"Wow, I almost forgot about that!" Nykki grabbed the CD and ran over to put it in.

Kay and Nykki smiled as the song started…

A phone ringing…… then a beat.

_If I die and go to hell real soon,_

_It will appear to me as this room._

_And for eternity I'd lay in bed_

_In my boxers, half stoned, _

_With the pillow under my head_

Kay stated swaying from left to right, then right to left. Nykki, mimicking her movments.

_I'd be chatting on the interweb;_

_Maggots pray upon the living dead._

_I had no interest in the things she said._

_On the phone every day,_

_I'll permanently hit the hay hay_

_I called her on the phone and she touched herself._

_She touched herself. She touched herself. _

_I called her on the phone and she touched herself._

_I laughed myself to sleep._

Kay and Nykki moved with the beat, singing the words. Their hands moving up and down their bodies.

_At this rate,_

_I'll be heading for electric chairs._

_I'm only human with my cross to bear._

_When she described her underwear_

_I forgot all the rules my rabbi taught me in the old schul._

_You're too young to be this empty girl_

_I'll prepare you for a sick dark world_

_Know that you'll be my downfall._

_But I call and I call and I call._

Laughing the girls grabbed something to use as a microphone. Both staring to really get into it.

_I called her on the phone and she touched herself._

_She touched herself. She touched herself. _

_I called her on the phone and she touched herself._

_I laughed myself to sleep._

Jumping onto the washer Kay closed her eyes and danced, singing into the hanger.

_I don't know what I want._

_I don't know what I want._

_I don't know what I want._

_I don't know what I want._

_I don't know what I want. (Met you on the internet)_

_I don't know what I want. (Then I lied about it)_

_I don't know what I want. (Met you on the internet)_

_I don't know what I want. (Then I lied about it)_

Nykki, still on the floor danced and yelled the lyrics. Pretending to be a crazy fan girl.

_I called her on the phone and she touched herself._

_She touched herself. She touched herself. _

_I called her on the phone and she touched herself._

_I laughed myself to sleep._

Nykki started to sway, her hands roaming her body. She was 'Touching herself'

Kay looked down at her sister and had to close her eyes again. It was just too funny. They were idiots. Honestly who did this kind of stuff?

Well apparently they did.

The song was ending, so with as much soul as she could Kay sang. Her body moving with the last of the beats.

_(Woah!) I called her on the phone (Woah!) and she touched herself._

_(Woah!) She touched herself. (Woah!) She touched herself. _

_(Woah!) I called her on the phone (Woah!) and she touched herself._

_I laughed myself to sleep._

Kay fell to the floor laughing. Nykki landing next to her.

"Hahahahaha, Wow. I haven't heard that song in forever!" Nykki giggled.

"I know!" Kay took a deep breath and sat up, looking at her sister.

The washers buzzed and both girls laughed one last time, getting up they started putting clothes in the dryer and reloading the washers. Neither on noticing that their father was in the door way with a gaping mouth.

**********

Dear God! Did someone hate him?! Everytime he goes looking for his daughters he sees something he doesn't want to!!!! What next? Is he going to walk in on one of them having sex?...... NO! Because neither on are going to do that!! Are they?

He looked at his daughters.

Okay, he was deffinantly investing in chastity belts. One's with many many many lock and very very very stong metal.... and possibly some spells on it too......

But he was going to make sure that no one could get into their pants.....

_

* * *

_

Okay! now.... Tell me how it was, I haven't written in a while :( sorry. But! I'm back and working on my stories again. :) Anyways, I don't know if I chould make this into more or just make another chapter and leave it there? What do you think?? I like hearing form you guys. Also, I want to hear some sibling / best friend stories... I know I'm not the only one who does stupid stuff with my best friend. ( If you were wondering, I don't have a sister. Just the bestest best friend in the world!) Okay so NOW GO and leave me things!


	3. Chapter 3: To Sneak Out

**To Sneak Out.**

This was getting ridiculous, it's been like 6 months, and they were still on 'Constant supervison'! Their birthday had come and gone, 17 years old and they were still being treated like they were some 5 year old bank robbers. It was just to much, seriously they can hardly stand to even be around their dad anymore. So most of the time they just hid away in their room, he didn't bug them in there... Not much anyways.

But tonight that was all about to change, because they were gonna go out and have fun. Without their father following them around. Wanna know how? They were going to sneak out! And not only that, but they were going to be gone for a week, because well they were going camping with some friends.

So this may not be the best idea, but hey it was time for a change!

"You almost ready Nyk?" Kay asked her twin while she finished zipping up her own bag.

"Yea, I just have to grab my hoodie and then we'll be ready to go." Nykki walked over to the closet and grabbed her favorite black hoodie and slipped into it.

With a nod to her sister, Kay opened up the window and climbed out. It was part of the plan, Kay would go out first and then when she was on the ground Nykki would throw her the bags. They didn't want to make to much noise, cause well they lived in a house full of demons.

"Here one comes" Nykki hissed down to her sister, and not a second later Kay caught the huge duffle bag. Setting it down she had just enough time to grab the next one.

With a huff Kay rolled her eyes at her sister who was jumping out the window with a book bag on her shoulders. They were going camping, they really didn't need all that crap but there was no telling her sister that. It was like talking to a wall.

"Okay, ready Kay?" Nykki grabbed her duffel bag and looked over at her sister who nodded and grabbed her own bag.

They where gonna meet their friends on the other side of the woods behind the house. It was almost a three hour walk, which was nothing to them but they wanted to try and be _long _gone before it's found out that they're not in the house. Because when that happens, well all hell will break loose... and the dog are gonna be on the hunt.

So, looking at each other the girls nodded and started running... fast. They had already made sure to block their scents and not wanting to make tracks in the woods they decided that it's be better to say in the trees. So finally reaching the woods they jumped into the trees and were off.

And sure enough about an hour later and just as they reached the truck which belonged to their best friend Mike, a wolf demon, they heard a howl... a very loud angry howl. So throwing their bags in the back and climbing in the truck they told Mike to hurry up and go, signaling to the two cars in front of them to go too.

Lucky for them all the people they were with were demons, and could hide their auras and scents. They were invisible to anyone demon.

At the house:

Sesshomaru had never been so angry or scared in his life. They were gone! His daughters, his _babies, _they were **GONE**! And he had no idea where, they had never done this before... they never even threatened to run away.

"Sesshomaru! Calm down, you're going to to wear a hole into the carpet." Kagome said to her very agitated mate who was pacing back and forth in their bed room.

She was upset too, but not as much as her mate. She knew what happened, she saw it coming. They were 17 year old girls, but not only that they were Inu demon girls for goodness sakes and their father was smothering them. This was bound to happen, and she knew deep down that her girls were going to be just fine. They could take care of themselves, her and Sesshomaru made sure that they knew how. But that didn't seem to cross his mind, he was a wreck and well Kagome found it cute.

Her big strong Taiyoukia mate was practically pulling out his hair, mumbling about his babies and what the hell went wrong and pacing back and forth like a mad man. Not hearing a thing she said to him.

Getting off the bed Kagome walked right into her mate path, standing there waiting for him to realize she was there, which he did when he bumped into her.

"Kagome?" He looked at her, worry in his eyes.

"Sess, you have to clam down. The girls I'm sure are fine, bu-" She never got finish though

"_Fine? _Kagome they ran away! We may never see them again!" Sesshomaru practically yelled.

Sighing Kagome wondered who was worse Inuyasha or her mate when it came to the drama department. Really he was over reacting, she knew her daughters. They would come back and they would be perfectly fine.

"Honey, really. Don't worry abo-" But she was cut off again, which was really starting to get old.

"Don't **WORRY? **Are you insane Kagome? Our daughters are gone, they left and took things with them! They ran away!" Sesshomaru did yell this time, shocking the hell out of his mate.

But before Kagome could say anything else Sesshomaru had his cell phone to his ear talking to someone, and from the sound of the voice it was Inuyasha. Great, just friggin' great. Now at almost 1 in the morning Kagome was going to have a house full of stupid, crazy, demon Inu men. Awesome.

"Inuyasha and his family will be here soon, and so will Koga and his." Sesshomaru said while walking out of their room

Oh even better, a house full of insane Inus _AND _Wacky wolves... Yea her daughters were in for it when they got home. This was just plan ridiculous, no one should have to put up with this.

Back to the girls:

"I can't believe we actually made it out of the house!" Nykki laughed out. She was bouncing in her seat, much to the amusement of Mike.

"I know, and there is _NO WAY _they'll be able to track us! This is gonna be a good week. I can feel it." Kay said as she rolled down her window. They had just past the state line, and had one more to go before they made it to their camp site. So with almost 8 more hours of driving, Kay decided that music would be wonderful.

Leaning over her sister who was in the middle of the truck Kay Turned on the radio and squealed in delight at the beat that was coming out of the speakers. This was a sign and a good one!

With the windows rolled down and the radio blasting Kay looked over at her sister who had smile on her face. They started singing together.

_Little ditty about jack and diane_  
_Two american kids growin up in the heartland_  
_Jackies gonna be a football star_  
_Diane debutante backseat of jackies car._

Mike looked at the girls and shook his head, then laughed as he heard someone singing from in front of them. Sounds like they have an audience.

_Suckin on chilli dogs outside the tastee freeze_  
_Diane sittin on jackies lap_  
_Hes got his hands between her knees_  
_Jackie say, hey diane lets run off_  
_Behind a shady tree_  
_Dribble off those bobby brooks_  
_Let me do what I please_  
_And jackie say a :_

The girls looked at each other, and shouted out the next part.

_Oh yeah life goes on_  
_Long after the thrill of livin is gone_  
_Oh yeah life goes on_  
_Long after the thrill of livin is gone they walk on._

Again Mike just looked at them. His best friends. They've always been free spirited and just a lot awesome. They've known each other all their lives, they were all born here in the US, after their parents decided that it was time to move away from Japan and start companies here. His dad, Koga, is a close friend and followed the Inu clan here...

Mike was brought back to reality when he felt Nykki elbow him in the side, a smile on her face and still singing... Shrugging and saying what the hell, Mike started singing with them, and everyone else seemed to be singing too. This was going to be a fun car ride.

_Jackie sits back reflects his thoughts for a moment_  
_Scratches his head and does his best james dean_  
_Well you know diane we oughtta run of the city_  
_Diane says, baby you aint miss no-thing_  
_Jackie say a :_

_Oh yeah life goes on_  
_Long after the thrill of livin is gone_  
_Oh yeah life goes on_  
_Long after the thrill of livin is gone._

Both girls, now dancing in their seats and singing like there was no tomorrow sang the last part of the song.

_Gonna let it rock_  
_Let it roll_  
_Let the Bible belt come down_  
_And save my soul_  
_Hold on to 16 as lang as you can_  
_Changes comin round real soon_  
_Make us women and men_

_Little ditty about jack and diane_  
_Two american kids doin the best they can._

The song ended and the girls just laughed. It felt so good to be in the car driving without a worry in the world. Wind blowing and music blasting. Yea, this is life...

Mike looked at them and couldn't help the huge smile that was on his face, these girls were his world. He loved them both so much, but Kay well he loved her so much it hurt. They were both his best friends, and he was in love with Kay. No dout about it. Nykki knew, but Kay being like her mother was oblivious to the fact.

This camping trip was going to be amazing, he would make sure of it...

* * *

Well? What'd you think?

Oh and the songs I've used so far are : Play that funky music white boy, by: Wild Cherry. Wow, I can get sexual too, By: Say anything. Jack and Diane, by: John Mellencamp. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Caught!

**CAUGHT!**

It was day 4 of the camping trip and everything was great. Life was great. Waking up to see the sun rise, and being up to see it set. Sitting around the fire under the stars. The stories that were being told and the memories that were being made. All the laughter. All the love.

Yea, this was what life is about.

But the summer air was hot, and when you're hot you wanna cool down right? And the best way to do that is in the water. So in the afternoon heat they, being Kay Nykki, and their nieces Ali and Mia all decided to go for a swim...Naked.

Now, I know you're supposed to do it at night... But hey it's hot, it's summer and really who wants to ruin their clothes cause they forgot a swim suit? Plus we can blame it on teenage stupidity. Right?

Pretty much all teenagers go skinny dipping at least once...

"Kay! I can't believe you talked me into this!"Nykki glared at her sister who was behind the bush with her.

"Hush, Nyk. It's not that big of a deal. I mean seriously. We're not gonna get caught, the boys are hunting and you know they'll be gone most of the day. " Kay rolled her eyes at Nykki who was undressing impossibly slow. "You know what, you need to stop being so prudish... It's only gonna be us four girls. It's going to be fun. So just calm down and let yourself enjoy this."

"Kay this is going to end badly, I can feel it. Can't we just not do this?" Nykki was almost begging now.

"Look, if you don't want to fine. Burn up and sweat to death while you watch us have a good time!" Kay growled as she walked away from her sister with her neices following.

With a defeated sigh Nykki quickly finished undressing and threw her clothes into the pile that the others had made and dashed off to catch up with them...

With the Parents: 

"I'll kill them! All of them." Sesshomaru was seething. He couldn't believe it, his daughters didn't run away. No they were camping and not by themselves, oh no because that would be just way to simple. They were with Shippo's twin daughters ,who happen to be their nieces. Along with four of their cousins, Inuyasha's sons AND worst of all four of Koga's sons! They were all under the age of 21 and they were unsupervised! Chaos. Plain and simple.

"Now Sess. Don't over react, this is usual teenage behavior and well you were kind of smothering the girls... so, try and be reasonable."Kagome said to her mate who was on the verge of a killing spree.

"Don't over react. Be reasonable. Kagome, do you hear what you're saying? No. I will not be 'reasonable'! They disobeyed me and not only that but the have been gone for four damn days..." He couldn't understand why his mate was being so calm about this. Their youngest and their only daughters have went and put themselves in danger and they directly defied him.

He was alpha, and he was their father.

He is going to make that very clear to them as soon as he finds them, and find them is what he is going to do.

"Yo! You ready to go? I have skulls to crack!" Inuyasha was upset too, his sons know better. He knew they were gonna go camping with Koga's boys. But they never said anything about their cousins going. Kay and Nykki, and then Ali and Mia were the only female offspring in the family and they were all small and fragile, the boys should have put a stop to them going.

"Yea! Dad we gotta get going!" Shippo, though not Inu, was still Sesshomaru's son. And well he was just about as angry as Sesshomaru was. His sisters and daughters were out in the middle of no where! But not only that but his girls lied to him, going to a summer camp huh? Yea, well when he was done with them they'd be lucky not to end up in boot camp.

"I don't see why you guys are so upset. My sons know what they're doing! They can handle the girls." Koga said with a proud smirk on his face.

The other three men turned to glare at the wolf, but only Inuyasha spoke. "Your sons damn well better not be 'handling' anything involving those girls! Do you hear me wolf?"

"Whatever, seriously. They all have known each other all their lives. Kay, Nykki and Mike are best friends, and you all know damn well Hell would freeze over before he would let anything happen to them. And the same goes for Ali and Mia, do you honestly think Eli would let anything happen to them? Jesse and Jer are there too. Nothing and I mean nothing is going to happen to your girls! Plus Inuyasha, four of your boys are there. Jesus you guys need to just calm down." Koga gave an exasperated sigh when all he got was glares.

"Feh, let's just go. The sooner we get there, the better. It's been four days, who the hell knows whats been going on down there. Now hurry we have almost 10 hours of driving to do and I wanna make it there sometime tonight." Inuyasha declared as he started for the cars.

Nodding all the men followed. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Shippo would share the SUV that had just enough room for four more passengers.

Koga was going to just going to take his motorcycle. His sons had their cars.

Back at camp: 

It was late now. The day had been a good one, the girls had lost all track of time in the water and totally forgot about the boys, who had been back at camp for a while. Which had caused the boy to get worried and come looking for them... then they ended up joining them in the water. By time they had got out it was sunset. Dinner was later than usual, but that was fine. They had a blast in the water!

But now everyone was around the camp fire, relaxing and still trying to dry out a little. Mike was sitting crossed legged on the ground with Kay on his lap and arms around her waist. Jesse and Nykki were sitting next to each other, Nykki's head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. Then there was Eli who was laying on the ground, his head propped in his hand with Ali laying in front of him, his other arm draped across her middle. Jer sat with his back against a long, one leg stretched out and the other raised to rest his arm on, Mia was laying on the ground using his thigh as a pillow and his free was running through her hair. Inuyasha's four boys Zach, Kade, Lee, and Jr. were relaxed too, laying in the tree right by the others or sitting around.

They were all having a great time, talking about when they were al little and the stupid things they use to do.

Like try and start a band... they had the instruments, and they could play. They had the singers, and they could sing. But they never could agree long enough to get anywhere, well that and they could only sing songs they already knew because none of them were good at making up song lyrics.

"I loved to sing, well I still do" Kay laughed at the memory.

"Then why don't you sing for us then?" Kade her cousin said from his tree branch right above her and Mike.

"No, why don't we sing together? I know you use to sing all the time too Kade." Kay said while looking up at him and smiled when he nodded. "Good! Now Jr. I also know that you go no where without your guitar."

Jr. winked and got up off the ground to fetch his guitar from his tent which didn't take long, and when he was seated again he wait for his cue to start playing.

"Well cousin, what're we gonna sing?" Kade watched as Kay shrugged and then he chuckled. "Okay then, well I know you know this one so jump in at anytime."

Jr. as if reading his older brother's mind started playing the guitar... the others joined in by clapping their hands, well except Mike, he refuse to move away from Kay.

_Down a back road_  
_Long hot summer_  
_A couple kids running loose and wild_

_And he kissed her_  
_She said mister_  
_Take an inch and I'll give you a mile_

Kay was swaying to the music, hips moving left and right as best as she could on the lap of Mike. Nykki and Jesse were moving side to side, hands clapping. Eli and Ali were sitting up now, Ali sitting in between Eli's legs. Mia the same way with Jer. They all started to sing together then.

The song was perfect for the moment, it described everything just right.

_I ain't here_  
_to do anything halfway_  
_Don't give a damn_  
_What anyone might say_  
_I just want to free fall_  
_for a while_

_That rebel moon is shining_  
_Those stars burn like diamonds_  
_Hell bent on chasing down_  
_That crazy spark_  
_I'll follow you where you're leading_  
_To the first sweet taste of freedom_  
_You got me running baby_  
_Wild at Heart_

They were all so caught up in the music that they didn't even notice that they had guests... very, shocked. Very angry. Very fatherly. Guests.

Kade took lead again.

_About Midnight_  
_He Tells Her_  
_I ain't got no come on lines_

Kay grinned and took lead now, looking over her shoulder at Mike as she sang.

_Well I love you_  
_Or I'll try to_  
_We got nothing to lose but time_

Kade and Kay melted their voices together this time.

_Stick your hand into my back pocket_  
_Light me up like a bottle rocket_  
_I just want to free fall_  
_For a while_

The others joined in, letting themselves go. They were free and they were happy. The music washed everything away for that moment as all their voices were lifted into the night sky.

_That rebel moon is shining_  
_Those stars burn like diamonds_  
_Hell bent on chasing down_  
_that crazy spark_  
_Ill follow you where you're leading_  
_To the first sweet taste of freedom_  
_You got me running baby_  
_Wild at heart_

_Oh oh_  
_Alright_  
_The night is telling us_  
_We're way to young_  
_Oh oh_  
_That's alright_  
_I've got forever_  
_On the tip of my tongue_

_That rebel moon is shining_  
_Those stars burn like diamonds_  
_Hell bent on chasing down_  
_that crazy spark_  
_I'll follow you where you're leading_  
_To the first sweet taste of freedom_  
_You got me running baby_  
_Wild at heart_

_That rebel moon is shining_  
_Those stars burn like diamonds_  
_Hell bent on chasing down_  
_that crazy spark_  
_I'll follow you where you're leading_  
_To the first sweet taste of freedom_  
_You got me running baby_  
_You got me running baby_  
_Wild at heart_

_Oh Oh_  
_Alright_

After the song had ended and they laughed together, they settled back into their original places, smiles in their faces and eyes sparkling in happiness. They let a peaceful quite take over. Their thoughts on many different things, and yet not so many different things.

They were as happy as they had ever been... And then it was shattered.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

They all jumped and swerved in the direction of Inuyasha's angry voice... only to be met with the angry stares of their fathers.

"Dad!" Was the simultaneous response.

No one moved, to shocked to or in some cases to scared to...

"WELL!" Inuyasha yelled again.

Still no one answered, this was just to surreal. That had all just been singing and having the time of their lives... but now, now they were all about to be up shit creek without a paddle and by the looks on the faces of their fathers it could be worse than that...

Done holding on to his self control, Sesshomaru snarled and took long strides in the direction of his daughters. He quickly gripped Nykki, who was closest, by the arm and snatched he away from Jesse throwing her over his shoulder as he made his way over to Kay, who was still in the lap of Mike. But before he could grab her Mike moved Kay out of his reach and gave off a snarl of his own.

"You will release her now wolf!" Sesshomaru growled. He was too pissed off for this.

"No." Mike growled right back.

Kay had finally snapped out of her daze and looked at her father, she knew he had reached his limit... and she knew what would happen if Mike pushed anymore of her father's buttons. So with a gental voice, she told Mike it was okay and pulled herself out of his arms, ignoring his low growl of displeasure.

Quickly Sesshomaru grabbed her too and threw her over the other shoulder. Walking away from camp as fast as he could... Because if he didn't get away soon, he'd kill someone.

Shippo was not far behind with his own daughters over his shoulders... He was frurious.

Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes at his sons, told them to get their shit together and to get home now... that he would deal with them then. He soon followed his brother and nephew back to the SUV.

Koga, the only calm one their just sighed, told his sons and Inuyasha's sons to pack it up and get home... because shit just hit the fan and it was gonna be one hell of a mess.

* * *

Okay, how's that? The next chapter will be about the car ride home...

Hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5: Going home

**Going home.**

They were in the SUV on their way home, and the emotions in the car were almost suffocating. You could practically taste the anger, and the tension was almost visible. No one was talking. All you could hear was the wind outside and the deep calming breaths that their fathers and uncle were taking. This was bad, real bad.

They had all known that they'd eventually get caught. But not this soon, they had hoped that would have made it home after the week was up and they they could have dealt with their parents then... Guess not.

Sitting in the passenger seat of the SUV next to her uncle Inuyasha, Kay wanted to see how everyone was doing (Though she pretty much already knew) looked over her shoulder at her sister who was sitting in the seat behind her,Nykki was doing a pretty good impression of their father. Who was sitting next to her. Emotionless mask and blank look, but Kay knew better. She sister was freaking out on the inside. Then looking farther over her shoulder Kay watched as Mia and Ali squirmed around, tears in their eyes. They were a wreck! No wonder though, their dad had decided to sit in between them.

Signing Kay decided that this if they weren't going to talk about what happened in the car, that they could at least listen to some music. Cause the silence was really irritating...

Without asking or even looking at anyone Kay turned on the radio, and started scanning through the channels until she found a station that wasn't so staticy. Even though it was a commercial Kay still turned it up loud enough to drown out the silence. No one said a word, which was good and with the noise the tension seemed to lessen a bit.

The commercial eneded and music started playing. Kay smiled. She knew this song, and had every intention of singing out loud to it. Just because everyone else around her seemed to be upset didn't mean that she still couldn't have a good time. Sure, she knew she was in deep shit. But honestly she didn't regret a thing, she'd do over again given the chance. She wasn't afraid of her father... and she was about to prove it.

So with a smile on her face, eyes closed and head boppin' to the music, Kay started singing loud and proud.

_Dirt road in his old truck_  
_Lined with honeysuckles_  
_Down that old beach bend_  
_Saw the water through the trees _  
_And the way he looked at me_  
_With that sly southern grin_  
_And he said, I hope you know how to swim_

Her voice flowed through the car as she sang the next part.

_We took off our clothes_  
_Through em' in the bushes_  
_Mud between our toes_  
_Bare white tooshes lord_  
_How'd he get me to do it_  
_How he talked me into it_  
_Sunlight on the river glistened_  
_And we were skinny dippin'_

Kay looked back at her sister and cousins through her visor mirror and grinned as she saw them trying to giggle. It was a pretty ironic since just that very day they had all gone skinny dipping. So with even more confidence Kay continued on singing.

_Screaming bloody murder_  
_As he pulled me under_  
_He took my breath for awhile_  
_Chills from the Mississippi_  
_Chills from the way he kissed me_  
_We came back up with a smile_  
_I never felt more alive._

Kay smiled wider as she heard the girls take air into their lungs so they could sing with her, she loved the fact that they all loved music so much. Singing with them was so much fun. Especially when it made their fathers uncomfortable... which is exactly what was going on. All three men were very uncomfortable. As the chorus started, it wasn't only Kay you heard. But the voices of all four girls.

_We took off our clothes _  
_Through em' in the bushes _  
_Mud between our toes _  
_Bare white tushes lord _  
_How'd he get me to do it _  
_How he talked me into it _  
_Sunlight on the river glistened _  
_And we were skinny dippin'_

_Oooohhhh, yeah yeah_

_We took off our clothes _  
_Through em' in the bushes _  
_Mud between our toes _  
_Bare white tushes lord _  
_How'd he get me to do it _  
_How he talked me into it _  
_Sunlight on the river glistened _  
_And we were skinny dippin'_

All the girls were smiling and moving to the music now.

_Ohh we were doing nothin__' wrong _  
_We were just coolin' off _  
_July I was hot and sticky _  
_Lord we were skinny dippin' _

_Truck radio blarin' _  
_That water was all we were wearin' _  
_To our necks and kissin' _  
_Lord we were skinny dippin' _  
_Ohh yeahhh _  
_Lord we were skinny dippin'_

The song ended and still the girls were smiling like fools, the song had defiantly reminded them of that day and for sure described some events that had happened...

And as they were reliving that day, the girls were oblivious to the way their fathers were watching them. Shippo and Sesshomaru were looking at their daughters with horror filled eyes. Skinny dipping? Are they serious? This was appalling! Sure they didn't know for sure if they had done it or not, but the looks on their faces... _Something _had happened for them to have goofy grins like that!

Ohhh, when they got home. They were going to have a very, _very _long talk Sesshomaru decided. But for now it'd be best for both parties to just mind their own business unless they wanted to have an even more unpleasant ride home. And honestly, he didn't want to argue with them for the 9 hours that they had left. Shaking his head Sesshomaru looked up at Kay and locked eyes with her for a moment before she turned back around to look out the window.

Kay. She was his baby, he loved her. But she was a wild child, no doubt about it. A free spirit, who wouldn't be tamed. She was stubborn and wouldn't let anyone walk all over her. So unlike her sister Nykki . Even though he was angry at her, he let a small smile slip at the thought of how much she was like her mother when she was younger. Though she seemed to be even more spirited than her mother ever was Kay always made sure she kept him on his toes at all times.

And he loved the challenge.

Sesshomaru was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the music volume go up some and watched as Kay tapped her foot to the beat of the song and then started singing.

_They said change your clothes_  
_She said no I won't_  
_They said comb your hair_  
_She said some kids don't_  
_And her parents dreams went up in smoke_

_They said you can't leave_  
_She said yes I will_  
_They said don't see him_  
_She said his name is Bill_  
_She's on a roll and it's all uphill_

Sesshomaru almost laughed at the irony! Had the radio read his mind? But he didn't do anything and just continued to listen as his daughter sang. Eyes widening as she turned in her seat to look at him. A smile was on her face, words on her lips and eyes shined with somthing that he couldn't help but understand...

_She's a wild one_  
_With an angel's face_  
_She's a woman-child_  
_In a state of grace_  
_When she was 3 years old on her daddy's knee_  
_He said you can be anything you want to be_  
_She's a wild one_  
_Runnin' free_

Kay didn't turn back around though after that, she stayed like she was and sang to her father. Trying to tell him that this was who she was. Love her for it.

_She loves Rock and Roll_  
_They said it's Satan's tongue_  
_She thinks they're too old_  
_They think she's too young_  
_And the battle lines are clearly drawn_

_She's a wild one_  
_With an angel's face_  
_She's a woman-child_  
_In a state of grace_  
_When she was 3 years old on her daddy's knee_  
_He said you can be anything you want to be_  
_She's a wild one_  
_Runnin' free_

Kay's voice was all Sesshomaru heard. He couldn't help be amazed at his daughter, she was singing a song on the radio but it seemed like so much more than that to him. She was telling him who she was, and that he had better accept the fact that she wouldn't change.

_She has future plans and dreams at night_  
_When they tell her life is hard she says that's alright_

_She's a wild one_  
_With an angel's face_  
_She's a woman-child_  
_In a state of grace_  
_When she was 3 years old on her daddy's knee_  
_He said you can be anything you want to be_  
_She's a wild one_  
_Runnin' free_

The song ended and they just looked at each other. Kay nodded once and then turned around back in her seat to look out the window again. Sesshomaru looked out his own window thinking about what he had just heard yet didn't hear. She didn't say the words, but she didn't have to. He could read between the lines...

She didn't plan on being the young lady that he wanted her to be, the one that dressed up in expensive dresses and went to formal events or the one that acted like the royalty she was.

No. Kay wouldn't be one of those girls that got everything handed to them. She didn't want to be spoiled, like he wanted her to be.

She wanted freedom.

She wanted a different life than what was planned for her...

And wether he liked it or not, she was going to do what she wanted and had better just get use to it.

Though he was still in shock over what happened, and still angry about them running away to go camping, Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel pure love for his daughters. They were his biggest weakness next to their mother and they were also the ones that gave him the biggest trouble.

And no matter what they chose to do with their lives he's still love them and protect them.

* * *

Okay. The song I used in the last chapter was Gloriana: Wild at heart. And in this chapter I used Whitney Dunncan: Skinny Dippin' and Faith Hill: She's a wild one.

Hope you liked it.

Next chapter will be soon! :)


End file.
